


Let Go

by Danicastories



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cute, F/M, I Tried, Kinda cute lol, Not Beta Read, Reylo - Freeform, Reylotrash - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 23:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danicastories/pseuds/Danicastories
Summary: ["I should have known", he broke the silence. His voice was deep, but soft and Rey realized how much she had missed it. She averted her eyes to look at the lake. "I am stubborn", she quoted Poe and smiled just for a second before regaining a monotone expression again. Ben let out a breath through his nostrils. It was the closest to a laugh Rey had ever heard from him.]Rey x Ben | Finished!





	Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! About a month ago I had a good day and wrote for hours. And this came out of it. My English isn't perfect, I am so sorry for that! I hope you will enjoy this little lovestory nevertheless. Please feel free to comment =) I am happy to meet and talk to new people!

-1-

“It's obvious”, Poe stated and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Finn, who stood next to him busy eating a sandwich he just grabbed from the cafeteria of the new Resistance's base, let out a silent growl. He didn't like the thought Poe tried to bring across and he would surely never agree. Even though he knew better anyways. Finn's dark eyes followed the sight of his friend's and met the small figure of Rey. 

She was standing there, amidst the wide landing field, talking to their General Leia. Finn recalled the past few months. 

Rey had literally shipped herself to their enemy. To the person who killed his own father, the person who turned his back to anything and everyone for the exchange of power. Rey had told them that Ben had killed their arch enemy Snoke. “I saw it. I saw he would help me. When he escorted me to his master aboard the Supremacy, I just felt it”, Rey had explained, her eyes alight from all those memories replaying in her head. When Finn had heard his friend talk like that about Kylo Ren he hardly could believe his own ears. Was Rey actually defending him? And as that thought crossed his mind he knew there was a lot more to it than just defending their enemy. Feelings. She had developed feelings towards that monster. And Finn didn't like that. He just couldn't wrap his head around her innermost emotions that were circling around Kylo Ren. Especially because he hunted them down on Crait and almost killed them all – if Rey hadn't came to rescue with that hairy Wookie Chewbacca, that is.

It was just ridiculously wrong. And Finn wanted to grab Rey by her shoulders to shake some logic back into her. 

“You kind of have to admit, I am afraid”, Poe broke the silence again and snatched the last piece of the sandwich off his friend's left hand and ate it in one big bite. Finn snorted. “This will only bring bad luck”, Finn answered and ignored the theft, “I am worried for her”, he added. Poe shrugged. “To be honest with you, my friend, I believe the only person who could actually help that emo brat turn is her. Not even his mom could do a thing about it”, the pilot was way too honest for Finn's personal taste. Finn twisted his mouth in pure disapproval. “She had the chance to kill him. We could be at peace by now”, Finns voice was deep now, almost a whisper, as if he didn't want anyone to hear his sincere thoughts about Rey. “I know”, Poe replied and leaned against the metallic wall behind him. His fingertips tapped against the cold metal in a rhythmic sound. 

Poe and Finn knew what Rey and Leia had to discuss about. Poe was excited for the outcome of their plan, Finn on the other hand – he was burning with the desire to keep Rey from doing anything incredibly and utterly dumb. After their escape from Crait they had settled down on a densely forested planet in the Outer Rim. They were able to contact the leftover of the Resistance's partners, too, who came to their aid as soon as they knew their location. They even managed to contact Koensayr Manufacturing to give up a commission to build a new flagship. Including Starfighters, Bombers and everything the Resistance lacked because of the Battle of Crait. 

And yet, Rey asked Leia to give her one last chance to redeem the General's lost son. If this one last try would fail the Resistance would fight back with all their might. 

“I want him back. I love him dearly, and I know there's good left in him. But if you fail, Rey, I am afraid we have no other choice”, Leia had declared in a soft voice. Finn hadn't missed the faint sound of sadness in her words. And it had hurt him. He was hurt for Leia and for her loss. 

But Rey, on the other hand. Rey was another story. Finn didn't want to lose her to the First Order's new emperor. All he could think of was the cruelness of Kylo's actions on the battlefield and his hatred filled eyes when he was confronted by Luke Skywalker. Rey wasn't as strong as she thought she was, and Finn wanted her safe.

But she was selfless. And she knew she had a mission to fulfil. 

Rey, the scavenger who was sold by her own parents for cheap money to some slavedriver on Jakku, Rey, who was left alone and forced to grow up too quickly to survive, lived because she always had had hope. Everything that had happened to her, every burden she had to carry on her slim, frail shoulders. She had fought against all of this fear, sadness and sorrow with hope. Shining, blistering hope.

Finn gulped. He had no right to interfere, he realized, and leaned back against the wall next to Poe. “It is indeed quite obvious”, he said quietly to his friend, who stopped tapping the metal next to his hips. He hummed in agreement and smiled. “I wonder if it's one sided”, Poe asked to himself and waved at Rey as he saw she was finished talking to Leia. A bright, teethy smile crossed Rey's face as she stepped towards her friends. “I think so”, Finn answered, before Rey reached them, “Otherwise she would be dead already.”

Rey straightened her back in front of the two men and shyly fixed her wild hair. The humidity in this forested land was quite a hassle for any kind of hairstyle. “I will be departing soon”, Rey opened the conversation and tugged on the long, tight sleeve of her shirt. She had gotten a new outfit from Leia after she had come back with burned and ripped clothes. It had been stained with a lot of blood Finn didn't bother to ask who it might had belonged to. Now she wore a tight, cream coloured top that even had some armour attached underneath her shoulders. The contrast to the bright colour of her top to the black armour wrapped around her waist and her underarms seemed to underline her character somehow. Soft, but also hard when she had to. Her black pants were high-waisted and revealed her curves a little too much for Finn's taste. Not that he didn't like to see it. He was simply not used to see her in such feminine clothing. She wore black, laced boots with a tiny bit of heel which almost came up the height of her kneecaps. On her hips hung a gun belt with Han's blaster. Her fighting staff was fixed on her back via some sort of leather strap.

Overall Finn thought she looked badass. And ready to battle. He didn't say it though. Instead he chose to smile at his friend.

“Are you positive it will go well for you?”, Finn asked, trying to hide his worries. Rey's eyes found the ground beneath her feet, holding her breath. She was uncertain on the one hand and quite positive on the other. She knew she could help Ben turn. But she didn't exactly know how. That's why she had the urge to go. That is why she asked Leia for one last chance. Rey wasn't able to give up on Ben. The flicker of light she had seen in his eyes during their way to Supreme Leader Snoke wouldn't leave her head. And the fact he rescued her from death sparked a fire in her stomach she wasn't able to put out. She had to return his favour and she felt like she had to apologize for declining his request to join him once more. Rey felt so much compassion towards her enemy it threatened to burst her small heart into tiny pieces. Finally, she looked up again to meet the gaze of her dear friend Finn. “I am”, she answered confidently and let out a sigh, “He is just very stubborn.”

Poe laughed out loud. “You, too. What a fit”, he threw into the conversation and pushed his body away from the now warmed up metal wall. Rey looked at the pilot and smirked. “I guess I am”, she admitted and shook her head as if she wanted to banish any other thought. She was stubborn, yes, and the most stubborn shall win. 

“Let's play some cards and have some fun before you have to leave”, Finn suggested and placed a hand on Rey's upped back to lead her into the building behind them. Rey allowed herself to be guided, closely followed by Poe.

-2-

As night fell upon the treetops, slowly changing the green colour of their leafs into a deep, blueish black, Rey knew her departure came closer. 

Leia had suggested her to take a good nights rest. So she would be prepared for anything that was about to happen. But Rey couldn't find herself able to sleep. Instead thoughts and worries wandered through her from tiredness clouded head. And every single one of them was centred around Ben Solo. 

He had sworn to hunt her down. To kill the last Jedi.

Rey was by far no Jedi. Even though she felt the force stronger after every passed day. And she could feel his emotions over their bond. They were raw, sincere and wild. Almost brutal, but they weren't solely targeted towards her. Many of his feelings were about himself. 

He struggled. And Rey didn't want anything more than to help him. 

But every time she tried to connect via their bond Ben would shoo her away. He closed himself off of her and even thought Rey knew better; it hurt her. She didn't want to be expelled from his feelings. Their shared emotions was what connected both so strongly. They were intertwined. Like the hands of two lovers.

Rey let out a loud sigh and massaged her temples. What was she even thinking? Like two lovers? Get a hold of yourself, she thought, and decided it was time to leave the cozy bed. 

She could hear the noises of different types of animals outside her room, which happened to be located right next to the forest. The stars shone so brightly that night and she couldn't quite wrap her mind around the fact that millions of different lives were out there. She wanted to explore the Galaxy when this mess was over. Rey wanted to go and see so much. Experience so many things she hadn't had the chance to back on Jakku. Rey felt longing and wasn't exactly sure what she was longing for. All the knew was that it made her feel lonely at times. And that Ben shared the same feelings.

After grabbing her weapons – including the broken lightsaber – she put a capuchin over her tight clothes and tightened the laces of her boots. One last time she looked around her tiny room as if it could be the last time. 

Then she left for the Falcon.

Of course Leia was waiting for her. Rey had the impression the wrinkles on her General's face had deepened since the last time she had seen her. A soft smile played on Leia's lips. As if she had known Rey hadn't been able to sleep all night. She was a mother quintessentially. 

The Falcon was parked inside of the large building the Resistance had found shelter in. Junk was laying around all over the metallic floors. Here and there mechanics were busy fixing some small issues on a few of the leftover Starfighters. Mechanics were by far the most busiest people, Rey thought, and finally returned the smile Leia was giving her.

“Did you sleep well?”, the General asked nevertheless, a question Rey decided to keep unanswered. Instead her eyes flipped towards the Falcon. She was eager to fly this beautiful piece of junk. 

“Chewbacca won't join”, Leia said and folded her hands in front of her dress. Rey nodded understandingly. “Please. Return safe. I do not want to go through another loss of a beloved child”, Leia begged in her ever so soft voice. Rey bit down on her tongue to keep her from shedding tears again. Leia felt like a mother to her. She would have given everything just to have a mother like her. “I promise”, Rey answered, trying hard to keep her voice from cracking. The elderly woman placed a warm hand on Rey's own, squeezing it tightly, as if she wanted to reassure everything was going to be fine. 

And with that Rey left the Resistance's base.

Rey knew were she had to be. Everything had been arranged. One last time, Leia had asked her son for a diplomatic meeting. Of course Ben didn't know Leia was sending Rey to meet him. Not that Leia didn't want to join, but everyone feared Ben could snap and kill her. Though Leia and Rey were sure he wouldn't have had the guts. He loved his mom dearly. But then again, he also had loved his dad dearly. That was at least what Rey thought after hearing some cute stories about toddler Ben. 

Aboard the Falcon Rey started the hyperdrive. Her eyes met Han's wiggling golden dices above the control panel. She should give them back to Ben, she thought and snatched them off the ceiling, tugging them into the pockets of her tight pants. Rey was quite certain that the murder of his own father broke Ben deeply. She could sense it. It was a deep, strong and dark emotion. An emotion Ben tried to repress as good as possible. But the hurt was done. His soul shredded. Rey could feel herself being hurt for Ben again. 

Compassion.

She bit her lip and concentrated on the blue shining light in front of her.

-

The blue light in front of her eyes suddenly vanished, opening the view upon a small planet with oceans, mountains, deep forests and beautiful lakes. But no lights gave off the existence of a city of some sort. Maybe some rural villages did exist down there. It seemed weird to Rey – the planet looked perfectly inhabitable. She tossed her thoughts aside and engaged the landing approach.

The autopilot safely guided her to the agreed meeting point. Rey's eyes neatly scanned the surroundings for any First Order's spacecrafts, but couldn't make out any. With a swooshing noise the Falcon's landing stilts touched the sandy ground beneath. Nervousness spread inside Rey's body, but she ignored it as good as possible. She took some deep breaths, closed her eyes to collect herself. Then she gathered her weapons again and made her way out of the infamous freighter. 

The air smelled fresh. Birds chirped happily in the background, the wind softly found its way through the beautiful, bright green leafs of the surrounding trees. Everything seemed so peaceful. Quite a place to have a diplomatic meeting with the enemy.

Rey called herself to caution. She had to be awake and aware of her position. There was a mission to fulfil and she had to succeed. 

-3-  
It was her own greed leading her to refuse failure. The feelings that swamped her heart clouded the logical part of her brain and she was well aware of it. Maybe Ben wasn't redeemable. But Rey simply refused to believe that. There had to be a way. She just had to find the right path.

The heels of her boots made silent noises as she walked further from the Falcon. Unwillingly she reached out to Ben through their bond and found him quite easily. His presence was incredibly close. All she had to do was to follow the lead of the force.

Her way brought her through a small forest path. The smell of conifer wood filled her nose and she took several deep breaths. She had been gone from Jakku for quite a while now. But the smell of nature still caught her off guard every time. Blades of grass stroked her naked hands softly as she walked past. Rey lifted her arms and traced the rough bark of the trees to her right. It helped her to calm down.

Finally the forest cleared and a bright blue, from the touch of the sun sparkling lake came in sight. Some grey rocks bordered the riverside, forming a path leading down to the beach. Rey felt herself mesmerized by the look this planet offered. She found herself standing still for a moment, sucking in the beautiful picture before her eyes. 

Ben was close.

Her boots digged into the sand underneath. It reminded her just a tiny bit of Jakku. The water was so close. She had dreamed of water so often. Of the sound waves made when they touched the beach. Of the wind playing with her hair. She had seen it all in her dreams. Had felt it all.

And then she saw him. 

Standing tall in his black robe, his arms hanging loosely at his sides. The wind played with the strands of his midnight coloured hair and his clothes. She knew Ben had felt her presence. Yet, he didn't turn around.

Rey came to a halt next to the taller man, whose greenish brown eyes were fixed on the horizon in front of him. She could smell him and could have sworn also felt his warmth next to her. She dared to look at his profile, still concentrating on the soft waves of the lake. He had stubbles. His log lashes moved slightly when he blinked and his voluminous hair danced softly above his forehead.

“I should have known”, he broke the silence. His voice was deep, but soft and Rey realized how much she had missed it. She averted her eyes to look at the lake. “I am stubborn”, she quoted Poe and smiled just for a second before regaining a monotone expression again. Ben let out a breath through his nostrils. It was the closest to a laugh Rey had ever heard from him. 

Finally he turned his body to face Rey. 

And he immediately noticed her beautiful brown hair grew longer, the tight clothing that perfectly underlined her athletic build and the freckles on top of her nose and cheeks. It caught him off guard for a second. He bit his tongue. 

The past few months he had often felt the pull of the light inside of him. And often enough he had felt Rey reaching out to him every time he was vulnerable. It had taken so much strength to push her away. To keep the hatred alive. It was a fake hate. He knew that. 

He truly didn't hate her.   
How could he?

“I wonder”, Ben started and forced himself to stop admiring her appearance, “If you were trained in diplomatic negotiations?” Rey's fawn eyes flipped towards his and turned her body to face him fully. Did her lips always have this pinkish colour? She smiled and Ben felt himself melting just a little bit. He straightened his back and hemmed. 

“I wasn't”, she replied and didn't try to hide her true intentions behind her visit. Of course Ben knew why she came alone. The moment Leia asked him for a meeting he had known. 

“Then, tell me, scavenger”, he started, but was interrupted by Rey's lifted hand. “It's Rey”, she said, giving him another small smile. Rey. She called him Ben. She was the only person he would ever allow to call him by his abandoned name. Her interruption left Ben confused. He completely lost track of what he was supposed to say. Instead he just stared at her dumbfounded. “Rey”, he repeated in a raspy voice.

Rey returned the intense gaze she was met with. She could feel the heat inside of her rising to her cheeks as Ben said her name. The red shade filled her cheeks and her heart pounded so quickly against her chest that she feared it would jump out. 

Why did she feel so nervous? 

Why did she feel so happy about him saying her name?

“I am here to bring you back”, Rey declared, “So the war ends once and for all.” Ben's eyes were still hovering over his enemies face. He blinked once, twice. “You really are stubborn”, he replied and crossed his strong arms in front of his chest. “That's what they say”, she answered in a happy, almost melodic tone and took a step backwards. “How did you think of making me turn?”, Ben asked with amusement in his voice. “Oh. You either just come with me. Or”, she started and placed her hand on the top of her fighting staff, “Or I will do it like you would. With a fight.”

Now Ben was indeed smiling at her. It wasn't repressed like the one he had when she had shipped herself to him aboard the Supremacy. It was full on grin. 

His lightsaber flung itself into his strong hands, his threatening buzzing filling the silence between the two. At the same moment Rey pulled her staff out of its holder and positioned herself in a defensive footing. Ben noticed it wasn't her original one. Another buzz rung out in the air as the two ends of her staff lightened up in a bright, blue colour.

He smirked.

“Come and get me, then”, he exclaimed and lunged forward. 

-4-

The brutality with which Ben attacked was something Rey had seen coming. Ben wasn't someone who went easy on anyone. He either did nothing or went full blown maniac. Rey repelled his first front attack with a quick lunge backwards, then she swirled around and started her own attack. The blades of their sabres met with a sizzling sound. Rey's abs contracted hard against the pure strength Ben encountered her with. She ground her teeth, her gaze fixed onto Ben's. No smile was left on his face. With a kick against his abdomen Rey managed to get away from him, catching him off guard for a second. Taking the chance she sprinted towards the taller man, who held his free hand against his now hurting abdomen, and jumped as high as she could, swirling her staff around. She didn't want to kill him, but she had to hurt him to able to take him with her. 

Ben lifted his head and saw his enemy up in the air. With a quick step forward he evaded the blow that would have surely hit his shoulder and turned around quickly. A controlled push with the force and Rey found herself on her back in the cold water of the lake. The water surrounding her ignited sabre started to vaporize. 

Wet strands of hair stuck to her face, he mouth agape, almost as she didn't believe he dared to use the force against her. Ben took confident steps towards her, his jaw clenched. But before he reached her she turned his own weapons against him. Her small hands formed to fists she made a move as if she was punching the air, but instead Ben felt the blow in his stomach. He stumbled backwards against a bigger rock, wondering why she was so angry at his abdomen, but collected himself quite quickly. Yet it took him too long – Rey already got back up to her feet. And she came charging at him with a loud growl.

He felt admiration for her determination for a second before he avoided her offence by performing a force jump. With an elegant flip he landed behind Rey, his red lightsaber pointed directly at her back. 

She lost.

-5-

The heat radiating from the buzzing red sabre burned her skin. She didn't dare to turn around. What did she expect? She could train forever and still would find herself losing to him. He was just too strong. 

What option was left?

Ben's way definitely was no-no. So she decided, as a last chance, on hers. With a quick move she jumped over the big rock in front of her. Getting away from the burning heat was the first step. Then she quickly turned around, finding Ben's almost bored gaze. If her body hadn't been filled with adrenalin she would've felt insulted. Instead, she repeated the move from before and punched the “air”. The rock in front of her catapulted out of its sandy socket.

Ben was forced to react quickly – which meant using the force to hold the rock back midst air. He was surprised about Reys performance in the force. She must have trained a lot the past months. “Let go!”, he commanded her, but Rey shook her head with determination. Ben started to push harder against the rock and his opponent found herself having a hard time fighting against the power. “You stand no chance”, Ben stated and pushed even further, forcing Rey to take a step back and lean against the push. “No, you!”, she mocked and if the situation wouldn't have been quite severe, he had laughed at this response. It was childish, almost.

Suddenly the counterpressure vanished, making Ben stumble forward a few steps, as the rock flew in Rey's direction. But she wasn't standing at her spot anymore. Ben furrowed his brows as a shadow cast above him. He looked up just before Rey hit his body, sending both of them into the sandy beach. 

Her sudden weight on his body pressed all the air out of lungs. He almost instinctively reached around her waist. In the background the explosive sound of the collapsing rock sent all birds into flee-mode.  
Ben's heart started to beat in such irregular manner he wondered if it was the shock of Rey being incredibly creative in her attacks or the fact he could feel the heat radiating from her body. She was breathing heavily against his chest, her nails digging into the soft, but thick material of his robe. “Please”, she whispered, sending a chill down Bens spine, “Don't leave me.”

What was that? 

Rey shyly lifted her head, only to find Ben stare at the bright blue sky above them. He was weak. She pulled his triggers. Was she aware? Rey's left hand let loose of his robe and softly touched his stubbly cheeks. He held his breath at her touch. A tingling feeling wandered through his body and he felt goosebumps all over him. It felt even more intense through their bond. Their minds were connected. He couldn't hear her thoughts – he saw them. He saw them all.

His eyes met hers.   
And she kissed him.

He should resist, he thought, while his hands wandered down Rey's back, stopping where her legs met her bum, grabbing her tightly. He shouldn't allow himself to be this vulnerable, he warned himself, as his other hand caressed her soft cheek, then her neck, her soft hair. 

A soft moan escaped Rey's mouth, allowing Ben to lick her tender lips. His grip around her bum tightened as she allowed him to enter her mouth, her tongue softly touching his.

This was wrong. He shouldn't do this.

He turned around so Rey was beneath him. 

Oh, how weak he was for her. Her hands grabbed his thick, soft curls. She was holding onto him dearly. Rey could feel her carotid pulsating heavily against her skin. All kinds of emotions flooded her body and she didn't know which of them were her own and which belonged to Ben. All she felt were his soft lips, the stubbles of his face, his hair tickling her skin and his weight on top of her. 

Ben stopped the kiss. He felt this situation was going in a dangerous direction. Her fawn eyes were half closed, still fixed on his lips. Her sweet breath touched his skin, her chest lifting and lowering quickly.

She looked beautiful.

Ben took in every detail of her face. Her long lashes. Her perfectly formed lips. Those freckles. The cute tip of her nose. 

Someone kill me, he thought to himself, not able to stop falling deeper and deeper.

“I can't”, he managed to say and shouted 'Get off of her!' internally, but in reality he didn't move an inch. Rey smiled softly. “Let go”, she said, almost seductively, quoting his line back on the Supremacy. Her hands wandered from his full hair down to his cheeks, pulling his face down again and placing another kiss on his lips. 

He closed his eyes.

Maybe, yes, he should let go, he thought. And smiled.


End file.
